Niemożliwe!? Możliwe!! W Porządku?!
Jest pierwszym endingiem w seri Futari wa Precure Max Heart. Wykonywany przez Mayumi Gojo. Piosenka zadebiutowała w odcinku 1 do 47 serialu. Tekst Piosenki Wersja z endingu |-|Romaji= You many yume ni hāto hiraitara so many sō me ni kiraboshi☆yadoru no You many yume ni hāto hiraitara Naru yō ni naru yo jibun wo shinjite Kyarameru, mafin, ichigo, choko, pai, Ryōte ni su~ītsu ari janai? Tokimeku kare mo, kyūtona bodi mo Te ni ireta itte IN janai? Baku, Baku dayone! Daijina koto wa Ato mawashitte imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Ni jūyo jikan Honto no tokoro seiippai. |-|Kanji= Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 告白前って マジヤバくない? IN じゃない?! Bale, Bale ダヨネ! 素通りしてく 彼見送って 意味無いじゃん! そして朝練、学祭、他流試合 (恋する時間が 減ってるし!) ワタシの恋に 平和はいつ来るの? (それっていっぱい いっぱいじゃん!) キャパ以上がんばる時 喜びも大きい 生命がふくらんでゆく そんな気がする 不思議。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に キラ☆宿るの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 自分を信じて めげない girls be ambitious♪ キャラメル、マフィン、苺、チョコ、パイ、 両手にスィーツありじゃない? トキメク彼も、キュートなボディも 手に入れたいって IN じゃない? Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 大事な事は 後回しって 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ!24時間 ホントのところ 精一杯。 |-| Tłumaczenie= To takie ekscytujące! Chwila przed spowiedzią Czy to nie katastrofa? Dlaczego nie? Jestem taka wystawiona! Mijając go Nie ma sensu, jeśli nie przestaniesz! I poranne ćwiczenia, festiwale szkolne, mecze międzyszkolne (Nie ma czasu na miłość!) Kiedy moja miłość ujrzy naszą harmonię? (Za długi, długi czas!) Kiedy czasami starasz się jak możesz, staje się to radosną nagrodą Życie rozprzestrzenia się wszędzie i wydaje się takie dziwne. Wiele marzeń otwiera wam serce tak wiele błyszczących gwiazd w twoich oczach Wiele marzeń otwiera wam serce Jeśli wierzysz w siebie, możesz być tym, kim chcesz być Nie zniechęcaj się, bo dziewczyny są ambitne ♪ Karmel, babeczki, truskawki i ciasto czekoladowe, Dlaczego nie mogę mieć tych słodyczy w moich rękach? Rozsądni faceci o uroczych ciałach Dlaczego nie mogę mieć ich w obu rękach? To takie ekscytujące! Nie ma sensu Odkładając ważne rzeczy! To takie trudne! Pracuj przez 24 godziny Zrób to naprawdę z całych sił. Versja Full |-|Romaji= You many yume ni hāto hiraitara so many sō me ni kiraboshi☆yadoru no You many yume ni hāto hiraitara Naru yō ni naru yo jibun wo shinjite Kyarameru, mafin, ichigo, choko, pai, Ryōte ni su~ītsu ari janai? Tokimeku kare mo, kyūtona bodi mo Te ni ireta itte IN janai? Baku, Baku dayone! Daijina koto wa Ato mawashitte imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Ni jūyo jikan Honto no tokoro seiippai. You many yume ni hāto hiraitara so many sō me ni mirai ga mieru no You many yume ni hāto hiraitara Naru yō ni naru yo ashita wa akarui Beriberi kurēpu, māburu, sukōn Dotchi mo suki tte ari janai? Tokimeki mōdo, Purikyua mōdo Zenkai shitatte IN janai? Buli, Buli dayone! Betsu ni futsū tte Yumemiru dake ja imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Yūki rinrin Iku kkyanaishi seiippai. Baku, Baku dayone! Kokuhaku mae tte Maji yabakunai? IN janai?! Bale, Bale dayone! Sudōri shiteku Kare miokutte imi nai jan! Baku, Baku dayone! Daijina koto wa Ato mawashitte imi nai jan! Bali, Bali dayone! Ni jūyo jikan Honto no tokoro seiippai. |-|Kanji= Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 告白前って マジヤバくない? IN じゃない?! Bale, Bale ダヨネ! 素通りしてく 彼見送って 意味無いじゃん! そして朝練、学祭、他流試合 (恋する時間が 減ってるし!) ワタシの恋に 平和はいつ来るの? (それっていっぱい いっぱいじゃん!) キャパ以上がんばる時 喜びも大きい 生命がふくらんでゆく そんな気がする 不思議。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に キラ☆宿るの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 自分を信じて めげない girls be ambitious♪ キャラメル、マフィン、苺、チョコ、パイ、 両手にスィーツありじゃない? トキメク彼も、キュートなボディも 手に入れたいって IN じゃない? Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 大事な事は 後回しって 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ!24時間 ホントのところ 精一杯。 期末テストに 遠足、運動会 (めちゃくちゃ多忙に なってるし!) ワタシの夢に 平和はいつ来るの? (それっていっぱい いっぱいじゃん!) 理想と現実のギャップが マジありすぎダヨネ! 息切れしても心は バランスしてる 不思議。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に 未来が観えるの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 明日は明るい めげない girls be ambitious♪ ベリベリクレープ、マーブル、スコーン どっちも好きって ありじゃない? トキメキモード、 プリキュアモード 全開したって IN じゃない? Buli, Buli ダヨネ! 別にフツーって 夢見るだけじゃ 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ! 勇気りんりん 行くっきゃないし 精一杯。 You many 夢に ハート開いたら so many そう瞳に キラ☆宿るの You many 夢に ハート開いたら 成るように成るよ 自分を信じて めげない girls be ambitious♪ Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 告白前って マジヤバくない? IN じゃない?! Bale, Bale ダヨネ! 素通りしてく 彼見送って 意味無いじゃん! Baku, Baku ダヨネ! 大事な事は 後回しって 意味無いじゃん! Bali, Bali ダヨネ! 24時間 ホントのところ 精一杯。 |-| Tłumaczenie= Wideo thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:Futari wa Precure Max Heart